A Journey from Friendship to Love
by starflake12
Summary: Puck's not sure, but he thinks it starts around Christmas time. Prequel to Who Cares What They Think? as requested. Still Gilmore Girls inspired. Lame title, sorry!


**Title:** A Journey from Friendship to Love  
**Word Count:** 5,338  
**Characters:** Kurt, Puck, Finn, Blaine, New Directions  
**Pairing(s): **Kurt/Puck  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Humor/Friendship/Family/General  
**Rating:** T, just to be safe, language and references  
**Warnings: **Unbetaed, feel free to correct any grammatical or syntactical errors. Written in a rush. AU since A Very Glee Christmas  
**Summary:** Puck's not sure, but he thinks it starts around Christmas time. Prequel to Who Cares What They Think? as requested. Still Gilmore Girls inspired. Lame title, sorry!  
**Spoilers:** Season 2 (Also, Gilmore Girls episodes 4x21, 4x22, 5x03

**Author's Note: **I'm pretty sure I'm just plagiarizing now, but I'm not making any profit, so what the hey, right? Also, I totally stopped cleaning my hard drive to write this fic because Dee requested a prequel, which gave me ideas. So, here you go, Dee, I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, not mine. (Not Glee and not Gilmore Girls!)

* * *

Puck's not certain, but he thinks it starts around Christmas time. He's cruising through Facebook when he notices Kurt's online and he decides to message him.

_Hey._

The cursor blinks for a while until he gets a response from Kurt, which makes him roll his eyes.

_Hello._

Puck thinks it's fair that that's the response he gets because it's not as if they hung out all that much when Kurt still went to school with them. He realizes he's the one that's going to have to keep the conversation going.

_How's it going over there?_

_By 'over there,' do you mean my house, which is where I'm at right now, or my new school?_

Puck frowns at that.

_Dude, you're at home, right now? Why didn't you come to the Christmas party at Schue's._

Puck's waiting for a few minutes before he gets a response.

_I wasn't invited._

'_That's so not cool,'_ Puck thinks, because yeah, Kurt goes to his new gay school now or whatever, but he's still one of them. He realizes Kurt hasn't said much more, and he doesn't exactly know what to say to that either, so he takes a shot and starts typing.

_Have you talked to Aretha lately?_

_I have to go._

Puck frowns at that and reads the little sign that says, "Kurt Hummel is no longer online."

He grabs his phone and texts Finn.

_Why didn't you invite Kurt to Schue's tonight?_

_I thought he was at school with his boyfriend._

Puck frowns for like the third time that night.

_When did he get a boyfriend?_

_That's why he went to that new school in the first place._

_Oh._

Puck closes his phone and crawls into bed thinking that's the end of that.

~PKPKPKPKPK~

It turns out that wasn't the end though because Puck spends the night at their place later that week and finds Kurt sitting at the kitchen table drinking out of a mug and decides to sit down across from him.

"Hey."

Kurt looks up at him with a surprised expression on his face, and says, "Hello."

Puck rolls his eyes at a repeat of their last conversation and says, "Couldn't sleep?"

Kurt nods his head in an affirmative response. He still has a wary expression on his face, so Puck keeps going.

"So, how's that fancy new school of yours?"

Kurt takes another sip of whatever he's drinking before putting his mug down to ask, "What are you doing?"

Puck takes a moment to think about it, but it turns out that he doesn't really have an answer for Kurt, so he just shrugs his shoulders and says, "Talking."

Kurt finishes off his glass of whatever and abruptly stands up before saying, "We don't do that."

He heads to the sink and washes his mug, puts it in the drying rack, and then walks up the stairs.

Puck stares after him and thinks that that's the last time he's going to try being a nice guy.

That time really should have been the end of it.

~PKPKPKPKPK~

It turns out his Mom has to work a shift during New Year's, so Puck and his sister end up staying with the Hummel-Hudson clan. There are a few minutes left until midnight, and Puck's standing out on the porch with his glass of champagne that Carole convinced Burt to let them all have. Well, all of them except Sarah for obvious reasons.

He's looking up at the night sky when he hears the door open. He looks back at the entrance to the house and grimaces when he sees Kurt standing there.

"The party's inside. Why are you out here?"

Puck's response is similar to the one Kurt gave him the other night.

"What are you doing?"

Kurt ducks his head to smile at the familiar response, and replies in kind, "Talking."

"We don't do that," Puck retorts. Kurt walks closer until he's standing next to Puck, having left exactly a foot between them and states, "Maybe, we could start?"

Puck looks to his left and opens his mouth to comment on Kurt's ridiculous outfit, but when he starts talking, he begins rambling about stuff that he didn't realize he was even thinking.

"I'm sorry, you know? I'm pretty sure I've said that to everyone for various different reasons, except for you. I said it to Rachel the first time I got hit by a slushie. I said it to Artie earlier this year when I came back from juvie. I said it to Aretha last year when she called me out on my crap about why I was such a jerk in the first place. I even said it to Tina last year the night before Sectionals because she was crying and I felt bad because I was never nice to her. I've apologized to Quinn and Finn, and when I went to juvie, I apologized to my Mom, but I've never actually said it to you. So, I get it. I get why we don't talk."

He starts to head inside when Kurt stops him with a hand on his elbow and says, "I know. I know you're sorry. I know you're not that guy. I was in a bad mood the other night, and I really wasn't up to talking, but you have a point, we don't talk. But, it's a New Year, and even though I don't really believe in it, it's supposed to represent new beginnings and second chances, so I'm sticking to what I said before. Maybe, we could start?"

Puck looks down at his elbow where Kurt's hand still is, and then rolls his eyes to see the wary expression on Kurt's face.

"I don't bite, you know? Well…not unless you want me to…," he trails off with a grin on his face, which makes Kurt laugh. When the fireworks go off around them, Puck can't help but notice the incredibly bright blue shade of Kurt's eyes. A few seconds later, he finds out that Kurt's eyes match his smile, when Puck says, "Happy New Year, Kurt."

"Happy New Year, Pu—Happy New Year, Noah."

Puck smiles at Kurt's use of his given name for the first time.

The rest of their break goes pretty smoothly after New Year's.

~PKPKPKPKPK~

It's a week before school starts, and Kurt's making breakfast when Puck comes in wearing only his pajama pants, and Kurt nearly drops the bowl of pancake batter when he sees him. Thankfully, Puck's still too sleepy to notice Kurt's almost klutzy moment. Kurt turns back to the pancakes and fights down the blush that he's currently sporting.

"Morning," Puck says in a groggy voice that's still heavily laced with sleep.

Kurt's focus remains on the pan on the stove as he throws back a, "Good Morning," over his shoulder. It's not as if he didn't know Puck was as attractive out of his clothes as he was in them, but it was different actually seeing things firsthand. During his short stint on the football team, he got in and out of the locker room as quickly as possible to avoid any sort of accusations and problems that he could have had to deal with. He shakes his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts, and takes a few calming breaths in an effort to reduce the redness on his face. He finishes a batch of pancakes and piles them on a plate and places it front of Puck. Puck blinks at the pancakes and smiles at Kurt, "Thanks, dude!"

"Don't call me dude."

"You got it, dude!"

Kurt whips around to glare at Puck, who has a cheeky smile on his face. Kurt sighs and goes back to making pancakes for the rest of the family.

Kurt sits down in front of Puck to eat his own breakfast, and smiles when Puck says, "These are awesome, dude!"

Finn comes down and smiles when he sees the pancakes.

"Kurt made pancakes? SCORE!"

Kurt rolls his eyes at his brother's antics but smiles fondly in appreciation.

"So, do you head back to school next week with the rest of us," Puck questions.

"Yes, I do," Kurt replies in a wistful tone of voice.

"You still like it over there, right?"

Kurt notes the expression on Puck's face as the same one he saw when Puck suggest they all surround like some sort of Secret Service.

"Yes, it's a lovely school, and they have a much better classes. I just miss you guys, sometimes."

Puck doesn't know what to say to that and when he glances over at Finn, Puck notices the taller boy's completely focused on his food, and realizes that he's not going to be of any help. He thinks about making an inappropriate joke in an attempt to get a laugh out of Kurt, but instead, he makes an attempt at offering comfort.

Kurt's smile is sort of small, almost as if he's embarrassed, and that totally causes Puck to smile blindingly back at him.

Kurt tells himself that the pancakes covered in butter in syrup, and not Puck's smile, are the cause of his heart skipping a beat.

Finn glances between the two of them with a smirk on his face. He shakes his head at the total cluelessness they possess and asks Kurt to pass the butter.

~PKPKPKPKPK~

Kurt heads back to Dalton and continues the strange friendship he's struck up with Puck over Facebook. One day, he gets a strange invite.

_You're coming to the game, right? You can bring your boy toy._

…_What 'boy toy?'_

_The one Finn said you left us for_

_Oh for the love of…I didn't leave because I have a boyfriend here. I left because I wasn't safe there anymore. But, to answer your question, yes, I'll be at the game. Blaine will probably want to see how things turn out as well. _

_That's cool g2g ttyl_

Kurt rolls his eyes at Pucks' use of text speak, and signs off.

~PKPKPKPKPK~

It's the night of the game and Finn has gone to bed, but Kurt and Puck are sitting at the table while rehashing the nights' events.

"I was awesome in there! You should have seen me! I got into the locker room and just started yelling at all of them about how they're too afraid to live their lives because they're worried about what other people think, and then most of them followed me out onto the field, so we could all kick butt!"

Kurt smiles at Puck's excited rendition of the game and asks, "Didn't you have an after-party to go to, then?"

Puck shrugs his shoulder before he responds.

"Nah, I mean I was invited, but I know who my real friends are."

Kurt blinks at that and realizes that he and Puck are indeed friends, and they're rather close ones in fact. Puck grins at the shy little smile that doesn't show up on Kurt's face very often.

~PKPKPKPKPK~

_Lauren ended things with me._

_I thought you said the two of you 'weren't really a thing.'_

_Yeah, well, now, we're definitely not a thing. Her ex got over whatever it was that bugged him about her being a wrestler, and she said Sayonara. _

_She quit Glee Club?_

_No, she said she'd stay in for as long as we needed her, which was pretty decent of her. I guess singing Fat-Bottomed Girls to her was a bad idea._

_Noah! You didn't?_

_I thought she'd like it!_

_Well, it seems we're both dateless for tonight. You're still coming to Breadstix, right?_

_Yeah, I'll be there! There's no way I'd miss the chance to hear you sing. What happened to the hobbit?_

_The same thing that happened between you and Lauren: I was into him more than he was into me. _

_Oh, that sucks. We're pretty bad at this, huh?_

_Yes, it seems we are. I have to go. I'll see you later._

_L8r_

~PKPKPKPKPK~

Puck's scowling at Dapper Mcgee singing the entire song. He didn't come to listen to him try to give advice to people he doesn't even know. He tells Santana this, and she scowls back at him, before glaring at the hobbit for daring to sing to her about being alone. Puck's about to get up and punch him, but Kurt comes over and _winks_ at them with his freaking sparkling eyes causing Puck to back down.

Later, after Kurt's taken the time to defend Santana,***** and everyone else has left, he and Kurt are sitting at a table talking.

"Did you see the look on the Hobbit's face when you asked Santana to be your Valentine?"

Kurt gets a puzzled look on his face, which Puck does _not_ find adorable, before he says, "No...?"

"It was pretty sweet. I think he's more into you than you think."

"I don't want to be with someone who wants me just because someone else has me. That isn't exactly a factor that leads to a lasting relationship."

"Yeah, I get it. So, you and Santana went to elementary school together, huh?"

"Yes. Outside of my immediate family, she's one of the few people I know I can count on. I mean truly count on."

"I get what you mean. I don't have many people who are in my life permanently, forever. They'll always be there for me. I'll always be there for them. There's my family, Finn, Mr. Schue, and…you. I mean at least I think I've got—"

"You do."

"Good. Just checking."

~PKPKPKPKPK~

_You're coming to the party, right?_

_Yup, Blaine's coming as well. _

_I told you he was into you._

_He's not. Rachel invited him because she wanted to 'spy on the enemy.'_

_Lol, that chick is crazy_

_Tell me about it. _

~PKPKPKPKPK~

They're at the party and Kurt's watching on as Blaine and Rachel make out and then head up to stage to sing. Puck comes up to him and swings an arm around him and brandishes a cup of _something_ towards him.

"This would suck a lot less if you were wasted."

Puck gets a small smile for his trouble.

~PKPKPKPKPK~

"He thinks he's bisexual! It's not like that's even a real thing." Kurt's ranting about the hobbit being a loser, while he's drinking his milk, when Puck responds to his last comment.

"You don't believe in bisexuality?"

Kurt sighs and rolls his eyes, and says, "Of course I believe in it. I have proof in the form of Brittany and Santana, and if the rumors were true, Matt as well."

"You know me as well."

Kurt nearly chokes on his milk.

"Since when?"

"Officially?...Since sophomore year. Unofficially?...Always, I guess."

"Why didn't you ever say anything before?"

Puck shrugged his shoulders before drinking out of his mug. "You never asked."

Before Kurt could respond, Finn came down the stairs and looked between them with a look of confusion on his face.

Puck squirmed in his seat. "What?"

Finn rubbed his eyes and said, "Nothing. Do we have any cookies?"

~PKPKPKPKPK~

Puck was sitting at Kurt's desk while Kurt was in the bathroom when he noticed some weird brochures. "Hey, what are these?"

Kurt walked out of the bathroom. "What are what—oh, God, no, put those down!"

"Dude, why do you have sex brochures?"

Kurt groaned. "It's all Blaine's fault."

Puck raised an eyebrow at Kurt. "You still don't think the guy wants in your skinny jeans?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "The pamphlets are from my Dad. Blaine thought it was a good idea to tell my dad to give me a sex talk." When he looked up at Puck, Kurt noticed him fighting through his laughter.

Kurt looked back at Puck with a put out expression. "Are you done?"

Puck just laughed harder.

Finn walked by their room and noticed Kurt standing with his arms crossed looking at Puck like he was bored, and Puck laughing at something. When he asked what was so funny, he received an eye roll from Kurt and more laughter from Puck. He walked away thinking, _"Those two have gotten weird."_

~PKPKPKPKPK~

_It's Friday, I'm in love._

_I would have never pegged you as a fan of The Cure._

_It's Friday, dude._

_Don't call me 'dude.' Also, have you seen this: 'Friday – Rebecca Black'_

He waits a few minutes after hitting 'Enter,' and receives a reply for his patience.

_HAHA! What is this?_

_It's officially been deemed 'The worst song ever.'_

…_I like it! It's Friday, Friday, Friday! Everybody's looking forward to the weekend!_

_Yes, thank you. I know what the lyrics say._

_Speaking of lyrics, did I tell you we're writing original songs for Regionals? _

_Wow, what a wonderful idea! Rachel's not writing any of them, is she?_

_Lol, yeah, she is, but Finn pre-approved it, so it can't be too bad. ;)_

_Well, good luck! May the best team win!_

_It'd be more awesome if you were on our team, but yeah, back at ya!_

~PKPKPKPKPK~

"You move me, Kurt."

When Blaine's lips met Kurt's, Kurt pulled back.

Blaine frowned. "What's the matter? I thought you liked me. I thought we were finally on the same page."

Kurt set down his bedazzler and shook his head. "No, actually, I don't think we are," Kurt said softly. He sighed before continuing, "If you had said those things a few weeks ago, then I probably would have returned that kiss, but now I'm almost certain we don't want the same thing."

~PKPKPKPKPK~

Kurt was backstage looking for the New Directions, when he bumped in to Puck. He smiled back at the sight of the familiar grin.

"Hey, you were awesome out there!"

"We weren't quite 'awesome' enough, apparently. Congratulations, though, you were all amazing!"

Puck smiled and plucked some of the confetti out of Kurt's hair. "Thanks! You totally should have been singing that song up there with us, and how'd you get covered in this stuff all the way in the back?"

"I may have snuck up to the front halfway through the song and snagged some pictures on my phone," Kurt said as he took out his phone to go through the snapshots Kurt took.

"Hey Kurt, there you are! I've been looking all over for you. The bus is about to leave."

Kurt and Puck both looked up at Blaine's arrival. "I'll be there in a minute," Kurt replied.

Once Blaine left, Puck looked at Kurt and said, "Is he still being weird?"

"Yes, and when you consider that only a few days have passed since it happened, I'm not surprised."

"You're still sure you made the right decision?"

"Yes. I'm almost certain that he's not quite sure what he wants."

"Are you?"

Kurt looks at Puck and can't help but notice the flecks of green in his hazel eyes when he asks that question.

"Yes, I am."

~PKPKPKPKPK~

Puck wakes up Saturday morning to find Kurt sitting at the kitchen table glaring at the paper.

"You okay? You don't look so good."

"Thanks," Kurt replies in a sarcastic tone.

"That's not what I meant." Puck sighs out of frustration. "Is there anything I can do?"

Kurt grabs a pen from behind him and turns the pages of the paper before writing something, and then pushes it over to Puck.

Puck looks down at the paper and right underneath _Leo_, Kurt's written, _"You're best friend is having a bad day. Take him out for coffee to cheer him up."_

Puck laughs and says, "You got it."

"I'll go put some shoes on."

While Puck's waiting for Kurt to come back with shoes, he stares at the paper before tearing out the little section Kurt wrote on and tucks it into his wallet.

~PKPKPKPKPK~

Kurt and Puck are walking out of the Mckinley auditorium toward the Nav after the Night of Neglect. It had been a rough night. Miss Holliday broke up with Mr. Schue. Tina ended up getting booed off the stage. Mercedes was feeling extremely sad and neglected until Kurt, Puck, and Rachel cheered her up by locking themselves in her car until she felt ready to get on stage and sing her heart out. Kurt and Puck had run into Karofsky, who for some reason just nods his head at Puck before walking off in the other direction. That was an odd encounter.

"So, you know how Mom's getting married again next week?"

"How could I forget? When they first started dating, it was all you could talk about."

Puck has the decency to blush. "How was I supposed to know the guy wasn't a total jerk?" Before Kurt gives Puck a smart aleck answer, Puck continues. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. I was wondering if you know, you'd come with me? I mean you're not going anywhere for Spring Break, and you could use a break from everyth—"

"Hey, Noah?"

"Yeah?"

"I'd love to."

"Good. I'll pick you up and we can ride over to the Synagogue."

"Sounds great."

~PKPKPKPKPK~

Puck drives up to Kurt's house that Tuesday and rings the doorbell. When Kurt answers the doorbell, Puck feels like someone knocked the wind out of him.

"Hey. You look beautiful."

"Flattery will get you everywhere."

Puck rolls his eyes with a smile before opening the passenger side door for Kurt.

Kurt looks at him with a confused expression on his face before saying, "Um, Thanks?"

Puck gets in the driver's seat and directs his truck toward the synagogue.

"Are you ready to walk your mother down the aisle?"

Puck scoffs. "I don't have much of a choice."

"I thought you were okay with Aaron?"

"I am. It's fine. It's just. It's been Mom, Sarah, and me for so long, and Aaron surprised me. Ma never had time to date, and one night she brings a doctor home from the hospital and now, they're getting married. I'm happy for her. I am. He's just going to take some getting used to."

"It is nice that she found someone."

Puck pulls up in front of the Synagogue and parks on the side of the building. He takes a deep breath before turning the car off and pulling the keys out of the ignition. Kurt leans over and places his hand on top of Puck's where it's resting against the steering wheel. Puck looks over at Kurt to find him smiling encouragingly.

"Alright, let's do this." Puck gets out of the car and Kurt follows suit.

~PKPKPKPKPK~

The ceremony's beautiful and when Puck walks his mom down the aisle, Kurt borrows a trick from Rachel's book and encourages Puck to "SMILE!" He's rewarded for his trouble. Kurt doesn't understand much of the ceremony, but when everyone cheers after Aaron breaks the glass, Kurt's clapping with them.

~PKPKPKPKPK~

They're sitting at a table watching Puck's mom dance with her new husband.

"Want to dance?"

Kurt looks at Puck in surprise before looking around at everyone at the reception.

"Are you sure?"

"We don't have to if you don't want to."

"No it's not that, it's just, never mind. I'd love to."

Puck holds out his hand to lead Kurt on to the dance floor and Kurt spins into a position that allows him to lead.

Kurt's surprised that no one's staring at them like they're a spectacle. Sarah runs over and asks if she can dance with them too, and Kurt smiles when Puck just picks her up and lets her join in so that the three of them form a little circle.

~PKPKPKPKPK~

Puck drives Kurt home and walks Kurt up the driveway. When he stops in front of his house, Kurt says, "This was fun."

"Yeah it was. We should do it again."

Kurt laughs. "You have another wedding coming up? Sarah find a non-goy your mother and Nana approve of at the wedding?"

"Don't joke!"

"Noah, I'm only kidding."

"Yeah, yeah. I was thinking more like a movie or something? You free this Sunday?"

"Yes, I'm free Sunday."

"Great, I'll see you then. I'll see you before then, but I'll see you then too."

"I-I'll see you both of those 'then's.'"

"Cool."

Kurt looks on confused as Puck walks back to his car.

~PKPKPKPKPK~

Puck rings the doorbell Thursday with a bouquet of flowers and when Kurt answers the door, Puck hands the flowers off to a very surprised Kurt before lifting Kurt up off the ground and swinging him around.

Kurt appears completely disoriented and then lets out a "Wha?"

"Did you see Facebook?"

Kurt's frowning at Puck and then looks at the flowers confused. "No…?"

"Karofsky's transferring! It's on his Facebook! 'Playing for a better team! See you, losers!' Then a bunch of people commented and he's leaving Mckinley! Isn't that awesome?"

Kurt's still staring at the flowers in confusion.

"What's the matter? Aren't you excited? You've been only talking about this forever."

Kurt finally looks up from the flowers and says, "That's um awesome?" He takes in Puck's expression. The one that he's managed to figure out implies that he's nervous and then leans in to smell the flowers. He smiles at their collective fragrance and tells Puck, "That's wonderful! Mckinley, here I come!"

~PKPKPKPKPK~

Kurt opens the door expecting Puck, but instead comes face to face with Blaine.

"Blaine! What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were transferring to Mckinley. I thought you would have told me."

Kurt makes the mistake of letting Blaine in and then has to deal with the awkward conversation.

"Why would I have told you? Blaine, we aren't together. I made up my mind over a month ago."

"No, you didn't make up your mind. We just took a step back. I looked at that as a 'thinking' period, you know, to take some time."

Kurt rolls his eyes at Blaine's arrogance and the fact that he obviously didn't phrase that as a question. "There was nothing to take a step back from!"

"Kurt, after Regionals, I went to that place where you buried Pavarotti. I have a Burberry birdcage cover in my room, and I know we can work this out."

He groans out of frustration. "I don't have time for this. There is _nothing_ to work out. You do not know what you want and I am over you!" He heads up the stairs after shouting behind him, "Show yourself out!" When Kurt turns his hair dryer on, he fails to hear the doorbell ring.

~PKPKPKPKPK~

Puck rings the doorbell for the third time that week, which is something he's not used to doing. When no one answers, he grabs the key from under the mat, and lets himself in. He's surprised by what he finds.

"What are you doing here?"

Blaine's sitting on the couch and smiles at Puck and reaches out his hand to greet Puck. "Noah, right? Good to see you again." He lets his hand fall when Puck doesn't return his gesture.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Kurt."

"For Kurt?"

"Yeah, we're dating!"

"You're dating _now_? I thought you guys weren't uh…"

"Well, we hit a bit of a rough patch, but we're working through it. When it's right, it's right, and Kurt and I are right."

Just then, Kurt came down the stairs. His eyes widened at the scene he found.

"Blaine, I thought I told you to leave."

"I said I wasn't leaving until we talked."

"There is nothing to talk about." Kurt storms over to the door and opens it letting Blaine know he means business.

"I'll call you later." Kurt shakes his head at Blaine and closes the door before turning to Puck with a nervous expression.

"Can you believe him? You look nice."

Puck stares at Kurt with an upset look on his face before getting up. "Actually, I'm having trouble believing myself right now."

"What? Why?"

"I'm not a mysterious man, am I?"

"Well, the wardrobe's a bit of a head scratcher."

"I thought I was pretty clear with what I was doing. You know, the wedding, the movie invite, the flowers. You knew what I was doing!"

"Well, you didn't officially say anything."

"Say anything? Since when have I been a talker? I let my actions speak. That's what you're supposed to do. I thought I was being romantic with the flowers. You know the last time I bought flowers for someone? Never! That's when! Sarah's deathly allergic, and Mom would plotz if I had the chutzpah to bring them in the house.

Kurt tries to interject. "I loved the flowers."

"You knew what I was doing! Then, that putz shows up on the night we're supposed to be on a date. Sorry, I guess I shouldn't insult your boyfriend!"

"Whoa, what boyfriend? Are you talking about Blaine?"

"No, Casper. Yes, Blaine."

Kurt's beyond frustrated right now, and if Blaine said anything to Noah to scare him off, then Kurt's going plotz, or plutz, or whatever Noah said, himself! "You guys were talking? What did he say?"

"He said you were together. I mean, I sat there listening to his spiel about how it's right, you're right, he's right. The whole time, I'm thinking, "What the hell have I been doing all this for? He's taken." Puck storms toward the stairs when Kurt follows after him.

"I—I'm not taken!"

"Well, he doesn't know that!"

Kurt takes Noah's hand and says, "Well, just, calm down!"

"I don't want to calm down! I thought we were on track, and now you're standing there looking at me like I'm crazy."

"I'm not looking at you like you're crazy!"

"And after Regionals, there was a moment. I thought there was a moment."

"There was! There was a moment." Puck looks at Kurt and he takes a deep breath before moving in to Kurt's space.

"What are you doing?"

Puck's totally frustrated after everything. "Will you just stand still?"

He wraps his arm around Kurt's waist and pulls him in to kiss him. They break apart and then Kurt moves back into Puck's space.

This time Puck's the one who stops them. "What are you doing?"

Kurt laughs softly before throwing Puck's words back at him. "Will you just stand still?"

Kurt lets his arms wrap around Puck's shoulders before continuing where they started.

"Aww. I knew it!"

They pull apart to see Finn standing in the doorway smirking at them.

"Finn! I thought you had a date with Quinn tonight?"

"I did, but I forgot my jacket, and Quinn gets cold. Then, she gets mad that I didn't bring a jacket." He looks confused for a moment and then turns and grabs his coat off the rack by the door.

"Haaaave fuuun," he sings before leaving.

Puck and Kurt laugh before Kurt interrupts. "Do you want to go see that movie?"

"Yeah, sure, but first, here." Puck pulls the key out of his back pocket causing his wallet to fall out.

"I'm pretty sure Finn left this under the mat again. It's not safe."

Kurt takes the key from Puck's hand before bending down to get Puck's wallet. He sees a slip of paper on the floor next to it, and asks, "What's this?"

"Nothing, it's nothing!" But, Kurt's already reading the horoscope that he had given to Noah a few weeks back.

"You kept this?" Kurt's looking at Puck with a shocked expression.

"…No?"

Kurt smiles at Puck's embarrassment. He pulls him in by the front of his shirt to kiss him again. He whispers against his lips, "Let's skip the movie."

Puck grins as he follows Kurt up the stairs.

~PKPKPKPKPK~

When Finn gets home later that night, he walks past Kurt's room only to be freaked out by the noises coming out of the room. He goes to his room next door and starts looking for the noise cancelling headphones he borrowed from Kurt. Before he finds them, he hears,

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Aww," Finn says aloud. However, his thoughts are interrupted by more noises.

"Ew! Headphones! Where are those headphones?"

* * *

**Author's Note 2: **I wrote the Karofsky scene because I hate what the writers did to that character. I think there was so much potential there and they ruined it. Anyway, in Night of Neglect I would have thought that Karofsky would see how happy Kurt was and would want that for himself. But, that didn't happen. :(

*****This is a reference to a story written by Dear Near Scary entitled _Be Mine_. If you haven't read it, then you should. It's a good story for any Santana/Kurt friendship fans. She still defends Puck in the next story, though because she and Puck are way closer than she and Kurt. Yeah, let's go with that.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
